Digital media, such as audio and video, have proliferated in recent years, as have global positioning system technologies enabling the tracking of the geographic position of a device. However, capturing and storing both digital media and the geographic position at which the media was captured remains a challenge. One approach that has been proposed is to mount both a camera and a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) receiver, on a vehicle. Time-stamped images captured by the camera and time-stamped geographic locations (e.g., latitude and longitude) recorded by the GPS receiver may be separately stored on disk and later correlated via their respective time stamps.
There are several drawbacks with this approach. For example, this approach involves storage of data in different files, increasing storage size and decreasing the portability of the data. In addition, playback of the data may be inefficient since processor and file access time is required to look up corresponding data in each of the files.